


[podfic] Dumb things to do in Vegas

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Dumb boys being stupid about feelings, Edgeplay, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Smut, Woke Up Married, part two is just PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The Leafs lose in Vegas on New Year’s Eve. Auston and Freddie get drunk and make some decisions, with a little help from their friends.And, Auston scores his 100th goal in Vegas, and Freddie helps him celebrate.02:31:21 :: Written byHllangel.





	[podfic] Dumb things to do in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Old, Something New, Something Dumb to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746757) by [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel). 
  * Inspired by [Run Away With Me to Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059738) by [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):** backblaze: [1](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BHRPF%5D+Dumb+things+to+do+in+Vegas/%5BHRPF%5D+Dumb+things+to+do+in+Vegas+\(1\).mp3), [2](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BHRPF%5D+Dumb+things+to+do+in+Vegas/%5BHRPF%5D+Dumb+things+to+do+in+Vegas+\(2\).mp3) \- gdrive: [1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SGP7lIUS0nSQx8Ae0P8Mrc-38PGa3mpj), [2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vsj1PYwz3vbTPOc9lQfM1D4_NCQB-sVq)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Hllangel for giving me permission to podfic these works!

 

 


End file.
